Le Virtuose
by Eliandre
Summary: En l'honneur d'un gala de charité, Adrien doit jouer du piano sous les yeux ravis de Marinette. Malheureusement, il a fallu que le Papillon s'en mêle...


Titre : Le Virtuose

Auteur : Eliandre

Beta : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous Ladybug ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de Thomas Astruc. Sinon, j'aurais déjà produit des peluches Plagg et Chat Noir…

Note : Cette fic a été écrite avec l'idée « Ecrire une aventure de Ladybug et de Chat Noir ». Donc non, ce n'est pas une fic de romance (du moins, pas plus que dans la série) avec révélation des identités. Si c'est ce que vous cherchez, vous risquez d'être déçus.

* * *

« Oh, j'arrive pas à y croire Alya ! » s'exclama Marinette en contemplant les deux tickets que sa meilleure amie avait en sa possession. « Je vais pouvoir assister à un concert d'Adrien ! Adrien va jouer du piano devant moi ! Je suis sûre qu'il est doué, il est tellement… »

« … tellement parfait ? Oui, on est au courant Marinette. » taquina la jeune journaliste en herbe. « Mais je te rappelle que ce n'est pas un concert exclusivement dédié à Adrien mais un gala de charité. »

Oui, c'était vrai. Il s'agissait d'un gala de charité sponsorisé par la mairie de Paris et par divers organisations dont la maison de couture Agreste et le conservatoire national de Paris. Le gala devait débuter par quelques auditions données par quelques espoirs de la musique et ensuite, c'était soirée dansante avec buffet à volonté pour reprendre des forces entre deux tubes.

Marinette, en plus de voir Adrien jouer du piano, voyait également se profiler une occasion d'inviter Adrien à danser avec elle. Si seulement elle pouvait réussir un slow avec lui sans se prendre les pieds par terre… Peut-être qu'Adrien finirait enfin par la remarquer et par tomber amoureux d'elle ! Et elle pourrait enfin déclarer ses sentiments envers celui qu'elle aimait ! En tout cas, elle avait de l'espoir, Marinette…

-§-

« Mec, merci pour tout ! Trop sympa cette place dans les premiers rangs ! » s'enthousiasma Nino. « J'avoue que la musique classique, c'est pas vraiment mon truc mais on peut obtenir de bons remix quand on sait s'y prendre. Et puis, qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour encourager mon meilleur ami ? »

Adrien et Nino se trouvaient dans l'immense salle aux murs blancs et une bonne hauteur sous le plafond où allait se dérouler les auditions. Ils étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt pour permettre à Adrien de répéter son morceau de piano. Avec l'école, les cours d'escrime, les cours de chinois et les séances photos pour son père – en plus de ses missions en tant que Chat Noir mais cela, il ne pouvait le dire à Nino –, Adrien n'avait pas eu trop le temps de s'entraîner, alors il espérait trouver un piano libre pour pouvoir répéter.

Techniquement, Adrien n'était pas affilié au conservatoire national de Paris et il n'avait donc pas à participer à ces auditions mais son professeur particulier de piano y enseignait et l'avait recommandé au vu de son excellent niveau, sans compter que Gabriel Agreste avait fortement insisté pour que son fils y participe. C'était en effet un excellent moyen de communication pour le prestige et l'image de la maison Agreste et une excellente façon d'y faire distinguer son fils parmi tous les autres enfants mannequins de son âge.

Adrien devait le reconnaître : son père savait exploiter la moindre opportunité qui se présentait à lui. Mais au moins, c'était pour la bonne cause et il avait obtenu la permission de participer à la soirée dansante. Cerise sur le gâteau : il avait réussi à arracher de son père trois billets gratuits pour y inviter ses amis. Evidemment, le premier billet fut pour Nino. Il lui donna également le second billet pour qu'il puisse inviter sa petite amie Alya et le troisième pour que cette dernière invite une amie de son choix. Le blond se demandait avec qui la journaliste du Ladyblog allait venir. Probablement avec sa meilleure amie Marinette…

« Allez Nino, reconnais que tout ce qui t'intéressait à ce gala, c'était d'inviter Alya à danser un slow avec toi. » plaisanta Adrien.

Nino eut la bonne idée de se montrer embarrassé, ce qui le fit rire. On avait déjà installé sur l'estrade surélevée de la salle d'audition un magnifique piano à queue noire mais autour, des gens s'afféraient à installer les derniers éléments de décoration. Adrien se renseigna s'il pouvait s'entraîner sur le piano de la salle d'audition mais l'un des techniciens lui expliqua qu'il avait quelques réglages à faire et qu'il serait préférable de se diriger vers le couloir Est où il avait aperçu quelques élèves du conservatoire s'entraîner. Il y trouverait sans doute un piano libre pour s'exercer. Adrien remercia l'homme et les deux amis suivirent la direction indiquée.

Ils finirent par trouver une minuscule salle avec la place juste suffisante pour un piano droit couleur blanc crème et deux chaises. La pièce était vide et Adrien pensait que ce serait un bon endroit pour s'entraîner. Nino voulant voir un aperçu de son talent au piano, il sortit ses partitions, fit plusieurs exercices d'assouplissement pour échauffer ses doigts et il allait entamer un morceau – en l'occurrence _Lettre à Elise_ de Beethoven – quand un nouveau venu fit irruption.

C'était un jeune garçon de leur âge, aux cheveux auburn bouclés et aux yeux bleu clair. Il avait des taches de rousseur sur les joues et il portait une veste et un pantalon noirs en velours un peu démodés.

« Oh, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je crois que j'occupais cette salle avant vous. » dit poliment le garçon.

Il disait la vérité. Adrien et Nino venaient tous les deux de remarquer une veste suspendue à un porte-manteau, élément qu'ils avaient négligé lors de leur première inspection.

« Toutes mes excuses. » répondit Adrien gêné en passant une main derrière sa tête. « Je croyais qu'il y avait personne et j'avais besoin de m'entraîner pour ce soir. Oh mais je vois que tu joues du violon… »

Le garçon avait un archet et son violon entre ses mains. Il était plus difficile de tirer une note correcte d'un violon que d'un piano. Mal joué, un violon ressemblait plus à un instrument de torture pour les oreilles qu'à un instrument de musique.

« Ça a l'air cool mec ! » dit Nino. « C'est quoi ton nom ? Tu pourrais nous faire une démonstration ? »

« Je m'appelle Victor et oui, pourquoi pas ? » sourit timidement le violoniste. « Un entraînement en petit comité m'aidera à surmonter mon trac. »

Prenant son archet, il commença à jouer sous l'émerveillement d'Adrien et de Nino. Victor était doué, incroyablement doué même. Sa musique charmait ceux qui l'écoutaient. Il mettait beaucoup de dévotion et de passion dans son violon quand il en jouait. Ses notes s'enchaînaient avec aisance, les mouvements qu'il faisait avec son archet étaient parfaits pour obtenir le son idéal. Pas étonnant que Victor ait été sélectionné pour jouer lors du gala de charité.

Soudain, il y eu comme un dérapage et les notes émises furent nettement moins harmonieuses. Embarrassé devant cette faute, Victor s'arrêta de jouer.

« Ah désolé, le début du deuxième mouvement est difficile et il me donne toujours du mal. » avoua-t-il sur un ton d'excuse. « C'est pour ça que je dois m'entraîner avant le gala. »

« Ce n'est rien, je trouve que tu as été super. » dit Adrien avec sincérité. « Je suis sûr que tu vas finir par y arriver. Dans ce cas, Nino et moi allons te laisser tranquille. »

Les deux amis avaient ramassé leurs affaires et s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce quand soudain, un éclair jaune ouvrit la porte avec fracas et se jeta littéralement au cou du jeune Agreste.

« Adrichou, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! »

Chloé, évidemment. Elle avait écarté sans ménagement Nino et Victor en courant vers lui. Dans sa précipitation, le violoniste faillit lâcher son instrument et émit donc une juste protestation :

« Eh ! Faites attention ! J'ai failli faire tomber mon violon ! » s'écria Victor.

Mais Chloé fit un geste nonchalant de sa main, comme si elle écartait un insecte importun.

« Cette chose ? Cela ne doit pas valoir grand-chose vu ce que tu portes ! » répliqua-t-elle, dédaigneuse.

« Il s'agit d'un violon Stradivarius offert par mon premier professeur de violon ! »s'exclama Victor d'une voix outragée. « Il a une forte valeur sentimentale pour moi ! Je n'avais pas les moyens de m'acheter un violon alors mon professeur m'a offert son plus précieux violon parce qu'elle croyait en moi ! »

« Peut-être mais ton histoire, j'm'en fiche ! Adrien a besoin de répéter avant sa première alors ouste, du balai ! » ordonna la blonde.

« Adrien ? Comme Adrien Agreste ? » demanda le violoniste d'une voix éberluée.

« Mais d'où tu sors pour ne pas reconnaître une célébrité comme Adrien ? » interrogea la jeune fille d'une voix grinçante.

« Attends Chloé, il était là en premier et... » tenta d'intervenir le jeune mannequin mais ce fut perdu d'avance.

« Voyons Adrichou ! Il faut que tu brilles dans ce gala et comme tu es mon ami, je veux que tu aies les meilleures dispositions pour t'entraîner. »

Voyant encore Victor dans les parages avec un air désemparé, elle jeta ses mots d'une voix vindicative :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là toi ? Si tu ne dégages pas de là, sache que je suis la fille du maire et que je demanderai ton renvoi du conservatoire si je te trouve encore là dans les cinq minutes ! »

« Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! » répliqua Victor d'une voix furieuse en jetant des regards mauvais à Chloé et à Adrien. « Il n'y en a donc que pour les fils ou les filles à papa ici ! »

Adrien sentait à quel point le violoniste était en colère. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais il avait déjà quitté les lieux…

-§-

Victor était furieux contre la fille du maire. Non seulement elle avait dénigré ses origines modestes en se moquant de ses vêtements mais elle avait démontré son mépris pour la musique classique et pour son violon, cadeau de son premier et défunt professeur de violon. Cette femme, bien âgée quand elle lui avait enseigné la musique à l'âge de six ans, lui avait offert un violon Stradivarius, trésor de sa famille, à lui qui n'avait pas les moyens d'en acheter un. Elle croyait en son potentiel, lui avait-elle dit. En son talent. Qu'il deviendrait un grand violoniste et qu'ainsi, il pourrait offrir un appartement plus grand à ses parents au lieu de la misérable habitation qu'ils louaient pour un loyer modeste et qu'il partageait avec son petit frère et sa petite sœur.

Il avait eu du mal à se faire accepter au conservatoire national de Paris. Principalement à cause des frais d'inscription élevés. Son père avait sacrifié une partie de ses économies pour lui permettre d'y entrer. Et après, il avait dû se battre pour se faire sa place. Alors que deux gosses de riches comme Chloé Bourgeois ou Adrien Agreste qui pouvaient tout avoir d'un claquement de doigt tandis que lui devait fournir des efforts immenses pour obtenir ce dont il avait besoin… Non, vraiment, cela le mettait en rogne !

Il ne remarqua donc pas dans sa fureur un petit papillon noir se poser sur son archet…

 _ **« Bonjour Virtuose, je suis le Papillon et j'aimerais t'aider à régler tes problèmes. Désormais, tous ceux qui t'écouteront jouer du violon auront une telle addiction pour ta musique qu'ils feront n'importe quoi pour en entendre davantage. En échange, je te demanderai juste de me ramener les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir… »**_

-§-

« Vraiment Chloé, tu n'as vraiment pas été sympa avec Victor ! » déclara Adrien d'une voix mécontente à son amie. « Il était arrivé avant moi dans cette salle et puis, je trouve qu'il est vraiment doué avec son violon. »

Levant ses yeux verts en l'air, il aperçut la veste du violoniste.

« En plus, il a oublié ses affaires. Viens, Nino. » demanda le jeune mannequin à son meilleur ami. « On va essayer de le rattraper pour les lui rendre. »

« Mais Adrichou, tu devrais plutôt penser à t'entraîner. » gémit Chloé d'une voix plaintive.

« Je reviens dans cinq minutes, Chloé. Tu n'as qu'à rester ici en attendant. »

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut l'imperceptible soulagement sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Adrien savait que Nino n'aimait guère Chloé et que l'idée de devoir supporter la présence de la fille du maire lui était très difficile. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Même lui était le premier à reconnaître que le comportement rude et mesquin de Chloé dépassait les bornes et lui aliénait presque tout le monde autour d'elle.

Les deux amis quittèrent donc Chloé sans trop de regrets. Adrien était un garçon naturellement généreux et bienveillant mais parfois, il trouvait vraiment son amie d'enfance un peu trop collante…

-§-

A peine Adrien et Nino furent partis que Chloé laissa libre cours à sa mauvaise humeur. Elle avait espéré se retrouver seule avec son cher Adrichou et être la seule à partager ce moment privilégié où il répéterait son morceau au piano mais non seulement, il avait ramené Nino – dont elle se fichait éperdument – mais il fallait qu'un minable de violoniste occupe LA salle qui aurait dû revenir au jeune Agreste pour qu'il puisse s'exercer.

Trop occupée à ruminer sa colère et sa déception, elle n'entendit pas la musique d'un violon s'élever doucement du couloir et qui devenait de plus en plus distincte au fur et à mesure que la mélodie se rapprochait d'elle…

-§-

« Alya, tu filmes la scène ? Mais il y a personne dessus ! » s'étonna Marinette.

« J'essaie juste de trouver le meilleur angle de vue pour le blog du collège. Ainsi, je pourrai également prendre les plus belles photos d'Adrien au piano. » répondit malicieusement sa meilleure amie.

« Alya ! » s'exclama la brune en rougissant.

Cette conversation, très embarrassante pour Marinette, fut heureusement interrompue par l'arrivée soudaine de deux personnes bien connues des deux filles. Leur apparition inattendue prit Alya par surprise.

« Nino ! Adrien ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Je m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt. Mais peut-être pourrais-je en profiter pour prendre quelques photos de celui qui va représenter notre collège à ce gala de charité pour le blog de l'école. » ajouta-t-elle en brandissant son téléphone portable en direction de son camarade de classe.

« Salut Alya. » répondit le jeune mannequin. « Pourquoi pas, mais est-ce que cela peut attendre ? Je recherche… Oh, salut Marinette. Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais avec Alya. » poursuivit-t-il en lui adressant un sourire radieux et un salut de la main.

L'eurasienne était aux anges. Adrien lui avait souri et l'avait saluée…

« Salut Adrien, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu n'as pas le soir pour le trac… » dit-elle avant de se rendre compte, complètement mortifiée qu'elle avait encore mélangé ses mots. « Je veux dire… que tu n'as pas le trac pour le bien… Non ! Enfin… »

Elle apercevait les signes frénétiques de sa meilleure amie Alya qui lui conseillait de stopper cette conversation avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce davantage devant celui dont elle était amoureuse… Bien qu'Adrien eut une expression interloquée, ne comprenant sans doute pas ce qui s'était déroulé dans la tête de la brune, il lui sourit à nouveau en retour avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours.

« Merci Marinette. Mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas vu un garçon courant avec son violon ? » demanda-t-il.

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour répondre par la négative mais elle fut brutalement interrompue par des cris horrifiés et des appels à l'aide émanant d'un couloir. Alya et Nino qui s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre pour se murmurer quelques secrets, s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu de leur discussion, le DJ amateur tenant les poignets de la journaliste en herbe entre ses mains. Un hurlement enragé retentit distinctement :

« Où se trouve Adrien Agreste ? »

Et le nouvel akumatisé fit irruption.

Il portait une veste en queue-de-pie d'un violet très voyant, assez proche du fuchsia. Le pantalon était assorti à la veste et il avait des chaussettes blanches qui dépassaient de ses souliers vernis verts. Sa peau était blanche avec un masque noir couvrant des yeux d'un bleu électrique et ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant étaient coiffés avec soin, bien brillants avec une raie nette au milieu de sa tête. Dans ses mains, un archet et un violon bariolé aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. A peine faisait-il son entrée dans la pièce qu'il repéra immédiatement Adrien et le prit à parti.

« Adrien Agreste ! Je t'ai trouvé alors à ton tour d'y passer ! » s'écria-t-il avant de se mettre en position pour commencer à jouer.

Le jeune mannequin était totalement ébahi par l'apparition du nouvel akumatisé, mais ses yeux verts remarquèrent le violon et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper ces paroles :

« Victor ?! » dit-il d'une voix incrédule.

« Je ne suis plus Victor, je suis le Virtuose ! » déclara le musicien d'une voix furieuse.

Du coin de l'œil, Marinette pouvait apercevoir sa meilleure amie qui ne perdait pas une miette de la scène en filmant avec son téléphone portable. A ses côtés, Nino faisait de son mieux pour réprimer un peu la soif journalistique de sa petite amie en limitant son comportement téméraire et en l'obligeant à se cacher derrière une rangée de chaises en plastique.

« J'y crois pas ! Une nouvelle attaque d'akuma en pleine préparation d'un gala de charité ! Ladybug ne va pas tarder à se montrer ! » s'enthousiasma Alya.

Au moment où le Virtuose voulut jouer, Chloé Bourgeois surgit dans la pièce en sanglotant, ce qui stupéfia sa rivale. Chloé et pleurer n'étaient pas une association qui allait spontanément ensemble… Et la suite était encore plus incroyable…

« Oh, je t'en prie, joue-moi encore une mélodie. » supplia-t-elle avec des larmes sur le visage. « Je ferai n'importe quoi, je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux… »

« Wouah ! » murmura Nino qui n'en revenait pas de ce qui se passait devant lui. « J'aurais jamais cru voir Chloé complètement OOC ! Je suis en train de me demander si je ne suis pas en train de rêver là. »

« OOC ? » s'étonna Adrien.

« Out Of Character, mec. » répondit son meilleur ami.

Pendant ce temps, le Virtuose parut agacé par l'irruption de Chloé mais une idée dut lui traverser l'esprit car il ne tarda pas à afficher un large sourire quelque peu effrayant.

« N'importe quoi ? » répéta-t-il. « Je vais prendre tes paroles à la lettre, Chloé Bourgeois. Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper de ton cher ami Adrien le temps que j'accorde mon violon afin de lui jouer une mélodie que je lui ai spécialement dédiée. »

En moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire et malgré les énergiques protestations de l'intéressé, la fille du maire de Paris se rua sur Adrien et lui aurait sauté dessus si celui-ci, au dernier moment et par réflexe, ne s'était pas baissé. Ceci envoya la blonde voltiger dans les airs avant qu'elle atterrisse sans grâce sur des chaises en plastique, les renversant sur elle dans sa chute.

« Chloé, ça va ? » s'inquiéta le jeune Agreste.

« Bon sang, mais quelle incapable ! » déplora le Virtuose avec agacement. « Je suppose qu'on est toujours mieux servi par soi-même. »

« Adrien, fuis ! » hurla Marinette en le poussant en direction de la sortie la plus proche.

Une onde de choc déclenchée par le Virtuose projeta les chaises un peu partout dans la salle, entravant la fuite d'Adrien mais il réussit néanmoins à quitter la pièce en catastrophe en dépit de la fureur du supervilain qui se mit aussitôt à sa poursuite. Une des chaises manqua de peu la tête d'Alya et Nino fut contraint de la plaquer au sol pour la sauver. Tous deux se sentirent gênés sur le coup mais les instincts de la journaliste ne perdaient pas le nord.

« Allez vite ! On doit rattraper le Virtuose pour mon nouveau scoop du Ladyblog ! » dit-elle.

« Il faut plutôt penser à sauver Adrien en premier ! » répliqua Nino.

« Oh… Oui, bon, ça allait de soi. Et toi, Marinette, tu viens nous aider ? »

« Euh… oui ! Je vais avertir toutes les personnes pour qu'on évacue le bâtiment ! » annonça-t-elle gênée.

« Comme tu veux, ma grande ! » répondit Alya en haussant les épaules. « Allez viens Nino ou on va rater l'arrivée de Ladybug ! »

Dès que ses deux amis furent hors de vue, Marinette emprunta la sortie de secours et après s'être assurée d'être bien seule, elle ouvrit son sac. Tikki apparut, volant auprès d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce Virtuose en a après Adrien mais il est hors de question de le laisser faire ! Il ne touchera pas à un seul cheveu d'Adrien ! Je vais le sauver tout de suite ! » déclara-t-elle en serrant les poings.

« Je vois que tu es totalement motivée aujourd'hui. Tu n'as qu'une phrase à dire ! » répondit la kwami.

« Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

-§-

Courir, le plus vite, le plus loin possible pour se mettre à l'abri, se cacher des regards de tous et se transformer en Chat… Oh non ! Adrien venait de se souvenir qu'il avait laissé Plagg dans sa sacoche, là où il rangeait ses partitions et une boîte de camembert pour faire tenir tranquille son insatiable kwami. Et ladite sacoche se trouvait dans le couloir Est, dans la petite salle avec le piano blanc crème, là où il avait laissé Chloé en lui promettant de revenir au plus vite, c'est-à-dire dans la direction opposée d'où il se trouvait actuellement vu qu'il fuyait dans le couloir Ouest. L'ennui, c'était qu'il était impossible de faire demi-tour pour cause de supervilain à ses trousses…

Le supervilain en question avait visiblement réussi à convertir certains de ses camarades du conservatoire et quelques membres de l'équipe technique en plus de Chloé car il était en train de crier les ordres suivants :

« Retrouvez-moi Adrien Agreste et celui qui me le ramène aura le privilège d'écouter ma musique pendant plus d'une heure ! »

Le jeune mannequin s'était réfugié dans une salle mais les drogués de musique classique fouillaient tout le couloir avec la grâce d'un troupeau d'éléphants, enfonçant tout ce qui pouvait servir de cachette. Mais ils étaient plutôt efficaces et rapides et ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver jusqu'à lui… d'autant qu'il apercevait le Virtuose frotter de temps à autre les cordes de son instrument avec son archet pour tenter de le débusquer…

Jusqu'à présent, Adrien s'était bouché les oreilles avec ses doigts pour éviter le son du violon mais en essayant de chercher une solution pour se tirer du pétrin où il était fourré, il s'aperçut soudain qu'il se trouvait à l'endroit où les organisateurs du gala de charité avaient stocké des animaux en peluche qu'ils avaient l'intention de vendre pour obtenir des fonds. Ce n'était donc pas des peluches de première qualité mais cela donna une idée au jeune collégien.

En tant que Chat Noir, il n'avait certes pas la créativité de Ladybug mais il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir de bonnes idées qui les aidaient à se sortir de situations bien compliquées. Donc, sans plus attendre, il déchira les peluches et en récupéra la ouate pour se confectionner de quoi se boucher les oreilles. Ainsi, il avait désormais ses mains libres.

Il lui fallait retrouver Plagg au plus vite pour pouvoir se transformer en son alter ego, Chat Noir. En entrebâillant la porte, il repéra un escalier menant au premier étage. Avec un peu de chance, en gagnant ce premier étage, il trouverait un moyen de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Le seul inconvénient, c'était qu'il allait devoir piquer un bon sprint s'il voulait éviter d'être la nouvelle future victime du Virtuose.

Il espérait également que sa Lady ne tarderait pas à se montrer, histoire de limiter les dégâts du supervilain…

Malheureusement, au moment où il sortait de sa cachette, un cri retentit et un homme pointa un doigt vers lui :

« Regardez ! C'est Adrien Agreste ! » cria-t-il.

Voyant sa retraite coupée, le jeune garçon tenta alors de fuir ailleurs, courant de toute ses forces. Il s'engagea dans un couloir à gauche mais sa course stoppa net quand il heurta de plein fouet… la grande silhouette de son meilleur ami Nino !

« Nino ? » s'écria Adrien.

A ses côtés, souriante, se tenait Alya avec son téléphone portable en mode caméra. A cause de ses bouchons d'oreilles improvisés, Adrien devina plus qu'il n'entendit les paroles du DJ amateur.

« Mon pote, je suis vraiment content de t'avoir retrouvé ! »

Le blond allait répondre qu'il était rassuré de voir que tout allait bien pour son meilleur ami quand soudain, il sentit une poigne ferme se refermer sur son bras tandis qu'on arrachait la ouate qu'il s'était fourré dans les oreilles.

« Nino ? » s'exclama Adrien d'une voix surprise.

« Désolé Adrien mais Alya et moi, on veut vraiment ce concert privé de violon. » répondit Nino. « Alya, aide-moi ! Il faut qu'on l'emmène au Virtuose ! »

Adrien savait parfaitement que s'il avait été dans son état normal, jamais Nino ne se serait comporté ainsi, ni ne l'aurait trahi de cette manière. Il émit donc l'hypothèse qu'en voulant protéger Alya – qui avait sans doute cherché à s'approcher au maximum du supervilain pour son Ladyblog –, ils s'étaient tous les deux mis à la portée de la mélodie du Virtuose et sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient devenus complètement accros au son de son violon.

Parce qu'il avait eu des cours de karaté, Adrien aurait pu se débarrasser de Nino et d'Alya mais cela lui répugnait d'en venir à une telle extrémité. Surtout qu'avec l'arrivée des renforts ennemis, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de mettre en pratique quoi que ce soit…

D'ailleurs, attiré par l'attroupement dans le couloir, l'individu le plus intéressé dans cette histoire ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Il affichait un sourire satisfait tout en dévisageant son prisonnier qui le toisait d'un regard fermé.

« Eh bien, qui voilà ? Le célèbre Adrien Agreste en personne ! J'ai composé ce petit morceau spécialement en ton honneur alors j'espère que tu as une meilleure oreille musicale que ton amie Chloé Bourgeois pour en apprécier la composition. » ironisa-t-il en pointant son archet vers Adrien.

Au moment où il allait commencer à jouer de son instrument, le fil d'un yoyo rouge et noir s'enroula autour de son bras et Ladybug apparut, à la fois resplendissante et pleine d'assurance.

« Navrée d'avoir interrompu l'artiste mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y aura pas d'accord entre nous ! » dit-elle, narquoise. « Adrien Agreste, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, je… Attention ! » s'interrompit-t-il brutalement.

En effet, passé l'effet de surprise, le Virtuose avait réagi promptement :

« Saisissez-vous d'elle et emparez-vous de ses boucles d'oreille ! » ordonna-t-il à sa bande de suiveurs.

S'emparant de cette occasion, Adrien en profita pour écraser les pieds de Nino, se libérant de sa prise et se jurant de s'excuser plus tard quand tout serait redevenu normal entre eux. Il écarta également Alya de son passage et cette fois, pendant que sa Lady combattait à coups de yoyo magique, il put gagner sans heurt le premier étage et se précipiter vers l'aile Est. Comme il l'avait espéré, il y avait bien un deuxième escalier lui permettant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée et il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver la petite salle au piano blanc, sa sacoche et surtout Plagg, son kwami… roupillant tranquillement à l'intérieur…

« Et bien, même dans un gala de charité, il faut que tu tombes sur un akumatisé. » commenta le petit être magique tout en savourant son camembert. « Et moi qui croyais que la musique adoucissait les mœurs… »

« Pas de temps à perdre, Plagg : Ladybug a besoin de nous ! Plagg, transforme-moi ! »

-§-

Au même moment, Ladybug affrontait le Virtuose. Le couloir, lieu de l'affrontement, lui offrait à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient. Avantage car l'exiguïté de l'endroit faisait que ses adversaires ne pouvaient aller à plus de trois de front contre elle, et de plus, elle empêchait le Virtuose de déployer ses talents de violoniste. Inconvénient car elle ne pouvait pas manifester tout le potentiel de son yoyo magique et surtout, elle commençait malgré elle à se faire encercler par ses ennemis.

Il fallait pourtant se débarrasser des drogués du violon avant de pouvoir s'attaquer au Virtuose. Où était donc ce fichu chat de gouttière quand on avait besoin de lui ?

« Besoin d'un coup de patte, ma Lady ? »

Quand on parlait du chat…

« Ce ne serait pas de refus mais j'aurais plutôt besoin d'un coup de griffe. » répondit-elle en désignant la foule qu'elle contenait difficilement avec son yoyo.

Contrairement à son yoyo magique, le bâton extensible de Chat Noir était une arme parfaite pour un endroit exigu comme ce couloir. Avec le talent naturel de son partenaire avec son arme et ses incroyables acrobaties, cela formait une combinaison redoutable pour se défaire de leurs adversaires. Dans les faits, cela prit moins de deux minutes au partenaire de Ladybug pour se débarrasser de cette meute ensorcelée par le Virtuose. Certains, comme Nino et Alya, avaient eu de la chance de s'en sortir sans trop de heurts – Chat Noir s'était contenté de les enfermer dans une pièce en bloquant la poignée pour empêcher leur fuite – mais d'autres furent moins heureux comme certains techniciens ou Chloé qui furent plus ou moins assommés sans sommation – dans le feu de l'action, on ne pouvait malheureusement pas toujours employer la manière douce…

Bientôt, le duo de héros ne tarda pas se trouver seul face au Virtuose qui ne put masquer son dépit de voir sa troupe aussi vite vaincue.

« Rah ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! » maugréa l'akumatisé d'une voix rageuse.

« Chat Noir, il est vraiment temps d'accorder nos violons ! » s'écria Ladybug.

« Avec plaisir, ma Lady ! »

Les deux héros lancèrent une attaque simultanée mais le supervilain réussit à s'éclipser en évitant le coup à la dernière seconde et il prit aussitôt la fuite. Le duo se mit aussitôt à sa poursuite.

« Il a plutôt un caractère terrible ce Virtuose ! Et moi qui croyais que la musique adoucissait les mœurs… » commenta Ladybug.

« Pour toi ma Lady, je serai prêt à jouer des sérénades à ta gloire ! » fanfaronna Chat Noir.

L'héroïne à la tenue rouge à points noirs retint un grognement exaspéré et préféra se concentrer sur sa mission en s'engouffrant avec son partenaire dans une porte à double battant. La pièce où ils se trouvaient ressemblait à la salle d'audition mais était beaucoup plus petite et le sol et les murs étaient plus sombres. De plus, cette pièce devait aussi servir à entreposer des objets car elle comptait deux pianos à queue, deux colonnes de chaises empilées et cinq bancs en bois entreposés dans un coin obscur de la salle.

Le Virtuose était, quant à lui, au centre de la pièce. Cette fois cependant, l'air qu'il jouait avait changé et les ondes sonores qu'il projetait étaient destructives, assez similaire à celles de Jagged Stone quand il était en Guitar Vilain.

Dès qu'il aperçut les deux héros, il passa immédiatement à l'attaque, forçant le duo à esquiver ses coups par diverses cabrioles.

« Il faut absolument capturer son akuma ! A ton avis, il se trouve où ? Dans son violon ? » demanda Ladybug.

« Je miserai plutôt sur son archet. A la manière dont il le tient, il y semble plutôt attaché. Et un violon n'est rien sans son archet. » répliqua son complice.

Pendant cette courte conversation, le Virtuose tentait de provoquer ses ennemis.

« C'est donc tout ce que vous êtes capables de faire, Ladybug et Chat Noir ? » ironisa leur adversaire.

« Cela ne fait que commencer Virtuose ! Lucky Charm ! » rétorqua l'héroïne en lançant son yoyo en l'air.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un objet atterrit entre ses mains pendant qu'elle l'examinait avec des yeux ronds.

« Quoi, un métronome ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire avec ça ? »

« Génial, tu vas pouvoir battre la cadence ! » plaisanta son partenaire.

Le Virtuose se mit à jouer une nouvelle mélodie et cette fois, Chat Noir marqua un temps d'arrêt : c'était le même air que Victor avait joué devant Nino et lui tout à l'heure. Sa musique était toujours aussi belle et harmonieuse, bien que le violoniste ait commis…

Soudain, un éclair de génie frappa le jeune superhéros. Sous les yeux éberlués de Ladybug, il lui arracha le métronome des mains et commença à le régler.

« Voyons, je crois que ce morceau se joue à cent battements par minute… » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Chat Noir ? » s'étonna sa partenaire.

« T'inquiète ! A la fin du premier mouvement, il y aura une courte pause. Ensuite, quand ce métronome frappera sept coups, attrape son archet et capture son akuma. Je me charge de son violon. »

« Mais… » voulut protester sa Lady.

« Je connais le morceau qu'il est en train de jouer et le début du deuxième mouvement est difficile. Il y a une bonne chance qu'il commette une erreur et tu auras une opportunité pour attraper son akuma. »

Victor était certes un excellent violoniste mais il n'était pas une machine. Adrien se souvenait du moment où il avait joué cette mélodie : il ne maîtrisait pas encore le début du deuxième mouvement…

Comme il l'avait espéré, dès le début du deuxième mouvement, les notes, comme tout à l'heure, furent moins harmonieuses et le Virtuose perdit sa concentration. Chat Noir vit alors son occasion en or pour l'attaquer.

« Cataclysme ! » s'écria-t-il.

Avec son incroyable agilité, le superhéros bondit en fendant l'air avant de poser sa paume sur le violon qui se désintégra aussitôt. Privé de son instrument, le Virtuose ne pouvait plus attaquer et Ladybug intervint aussitôt en attrapant son archet à l'aide de son yoyo et de le briser, laissant échapper le maléfique akuma.

Après avoir purifié l'akuma et avoir tout remis en ordre, les deux héros tentèrent de rassurer le musicien mais celui-ci était en train de paniquer : avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait plus le temps de s'entraîner pour le gala de charité mais Adrien avait une petite idée derrière la tête…

Après avoir quitté sa Lady, il reprit son identité civile et accourut vers un Victor abattu et désemparé.

« Ah, ça va être une catastrophe ! » gémit le violoniste. « Avec tous ces événements, je n'ai plus le temps de m'entraîner. Je vais rater le deuxième mouvement de mon morceau. »

« Hum, tu sais, moi non plus je ne suis pas prêt avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais j'ai peut-être une solution. Que dirais-tu de… »

Victor écouta avec surprise les paroles du jeune Agreste avant de lui sourire avec gratitude. Il l'avait vraiment mal jugé…

-§-

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, pour notre dernier morceau, il y aura un léger changement. Le jeune et talentueux violoniste Victor Belgrand nous jouera certes un morceau mais pour cette soirée spéciale, il sera accompagné au piano par Adrien Agreste ! »

Comme ni Victor, ni Adrien n'avaient eu le temps de répéter correctement, ils avaient décidé de s'entraîner mutuellement en prenant un morceau plus simple pour un duo violon-piano que ceux qu'ils devaient jouer à l'origine mais après tout, parfois, les choses les plus simples étaient les meilleures. Et musicalement, ils s'entendaient très bien car il ne leur avait fallu que deux heures pour se mettre au point.

Marinette, quant à elle, contenait difficilement son excitation croissante : enfin, elle allait voir Adrien jouer du piano. Et ce qu'elle entendait l'envoyait planer au paradis dans un état d'extase. Il était difficile de dire si elle avait écouté la musique ou si elle avait passé son temps à admirer l'impeccable profil de celui dont elle était amoureuse…

Après un tonnerre d'applaudissements, les deux musiciens saluèrent la foule et la soirée dansante commença. Nino ayant invité Alya pour la première danse, Marinette se retrouva seule. Elle tentait de rassembler tout son courage pour inviter Adrien à danser avec elle mais hélas, elle s'aperçut rapidement que Chloé avait eu la même idée et l'avait devancée.

« Adrichou, ça te plairait de danser avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle en minaudant.

« Eh bien, je… » dit-il d'un air gêné.

Heureusement pour lui, l'un des organisateurs du gala de charité le tira d'embarras juste à temps.

« Ah, monsieur Agreste ! S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous nous aider à distribuer une partie des peluches aux enfants malades ? On manque de bras et nous devons aller en récupérer un surplus dans la réserve. Mademoiselle Bourgeois pourrait-elle aussi nous venir en aide ? »

« Moi ? Sans façon ! » répliqua la blonde. « Cela risque d'abîmer mon nouveau vernis ! Je pense que je vais plutôt aller danser ! »

Pendant qu'elle s'éloignait, l'organisateur fouilla autour de lui pour chercher quelqu'un qui ne dansait pas et qui serait donc disponible pour l'aider. Il trouva ainsi Marinette qui le dévisageait de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Et vous mademoiselle, seriez-vous disponible ? Cela ne prendra pas plus de cinq minutes. »

Alléchée par la perspective de passer du temps avec Adrien, Marinette accepta en bégayant pendant que son camarade lui adressait un sourire radieux.

A peine avaient-ils commencé à donner quelques peluches aux enfants malades qu'ils furent interrompus par des flashs d'appareils photos. Des journalistes firent alors irruption.

« Le jeune Adrien Agreste contribuant à l'effort de ce gala de charité ! » s'écria Nadia Chamack d'un air ravi. « Oh, tu es là Marinette. Que diriez-vous d'une petite photo pour m'aider à illustrer mon reportage ? »

Le lendemain matin, certes, Marinette n'avait pas réussi à danser un slow avec Adrien mais elle avait mieux : une photo d'Adrien et elle ensemble dans tous les journaux et les magazines qu'elle prit soin de découper et d'encadrer. Ce jour-là, elle avait eu du mal à se concentrer à ses cours tant elle était sur son petit nuage sans remarquer la rage et la frustration de Chloé…


End file.
